Unrequited love
by writingELF
Summary: The group has defeated Narku and now have a almost complete shikon jewel. They are now on the hunt for the remaining jewel shards, but there's only one problem. Kagome is raped by none other than Sesshomaru and he has marked her as his mate. after making an agreement with sesshomaru she has only three months till he comes and takes her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's writingELF, it's been a while since I wrote a story. About two years…well I'm back. So I've decided the best way to celebrate is with a new story. So let's get this story started.**

Finally the battle between Naruku is over. With the jewel close to being whole the gang set off to collect the rest of the missing shards. After walking miles with no breaks Kagome finally put her foot down. "Inuyasha we're stopping now and making camp" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha looked at her and opened his mouth to protest, but the look she gave him quickly made him shut up.

"Good boy" Kagome said as she pated his head. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and said "meh whatever just be ready to leave at sunrise". He pushed her hand aside and leaped into the nearest tree. With a triumphant smile Kagome walked back to the group to help setup camp. After the camp was set and dinner made Kagome stood up to get her bath supplies.

Kagome looked at Sango and told her "Sango I'm going to take a bath make sure Shippou gets to sleep". Sango smiled "Okay Kagome, have fun with your bath". With that Kagome went in search for a nearby spring. When she found one she set her supplies down she striped herself of her clothing. With a sigh Kagome sunk down into the water and flared her aura for safety. She smiled as she felt her muscles relax.

**Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's castle…**

Lord Sesshomaru was pacing the floor of his study with his eyes tinted red and frustration written on his face. 'Beast, calm yourself now' Sesshomaru demanded his inner beast. The more frustrated he got the faster he paced till he screamed "enough I cannot take this". With his beast now in full control Sesshomaru sped through the forest looking for the one he desired. He smelled her scent and she wasn't that far away he sped up faster to what he desired.

Kagome felt a strong demonic aura coming straight at her. Kagome tried to get out of the water, but barely had time till she was pinned on the ground. She had hit her head the ground pretty hard and her vision was a little blurry. Whoever the demon was pinned her hands above her head with their one massive one. After blinking a few times her vision finally focused enough to see a red eyed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked confused. She soon realized his intentions when he pulled down his pants exposing his erection.

**-warning lemon under this do not continue reading if you do not wish to read sexual content -**

Kagome started to panic and tried to fight back. Sesshomaru growled fiercely and Kagome hushed with fright. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed and raised Kagome's leg. She started to cry as he roughly shoved his erection deep in her. He flipped her on her hands and knees and with demonic speed started to fuck her. As he kept ramming his dick in her she tried to scream for help.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hair and roughly kissed her on the mouth; stifling her screams. He sped up and felt his release coming his eyes reddened and his fangs elongated. Maintaining his speed he bite down on her neck and came inside her. After licking away access blood he pulled his dick out of her; Kagome breathed a sigh of relief thinking he would leave. But instead he said "Get up" Kagome, scared did as she was told. He grabbed her hair and pushed her on her knees in front of him. While rubbing his manhood on her face he said one word "suck". She complied and stuck it in her mouth as she started to suck he moved in her mouth with demonic speed. When he felt another release coming he pulled out and came on her face.

**xX Lemon over Xx**

Sesshomaru's eyes lost its red coloring and returned to the normal golden pools. He looked down to find a crying Kagome with his seed on her face. He let go of her hair and she collapsed on the ground crying. He grabbed her arm and helped her up Kagome was still hysterical. "Kagome stop crying" said Sesshomaru while he wiped his seed and her tears off her face. Silently Kagome watched as Sesshomaru gently wiped her face.

Confused she asked "Sesshomaru why? Out of all people why did you rape me?" Sesshomaru looked at her with uncharacteristic kindness. "Kagome I'm sorry I couldn't hold back anymore my beast and I desired you" Sesshomaru simply stated. "You are now my mate Kagome and you're coming with me to my palace" she looked up at Sesshomaru and started to cry once more.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sesshomaru. "I don't want to Sesshomaru I want to stay with my friends" said Kagome. Sesshomaru growled fiercely "you are coming whether you like it or not". Kagome looked up at him scared "can I at least collect the rest of the jewel shards Sesshomaru" she asked. Her growled in disapproval "no you have three months, after that you are leaving with me". Kagome agreed as she and Sesshomaru dressed and went their separate ways. Sesshomaru returned to his fortress and Kagome retreated back to the camp.

**Hey guys' writingELF again so how did you like it? Sorry about it being such a short chapter, and those that didn't read the lemon I will have the next chapter pick up from where the lemon ended. Still it's been a while and I missed writing I'm still a little rusty. Anyway bye until next time peace out guys. **

** -writtingELF **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's writingELF I absolutely loved the reviews, and I want to thank all for the positive feedback. Like I promised I'm picking up the story after the lemon so for those that didn't want to read here's what you missed. I also want to apologize in advanced because I think this chapter is a little short. Anyway let's begin, shall we?**

_**what happened last time...**_

_Sesshomaru's eyes lost its red coloring and returned to the normal golden pools. He looked down to find a crying Kagome with his seed on her face. He let go of her hair and she collapsed on the ground crying. He grabbed her arm and helped her up Kagome was still hysterical. "Kagome stop crying" said Sesshomaru while he wiped his seed and her tears off her face. Silently Kagome watched as Sesshomaru gently wiped her face._

_Confused she asked "Sesshomaru why? Out of all people why did you rape me?" Sesshomaru looked at her with uncharacteristic kindness. "Kagome I'm sorry I couldn't hold back anymore my beast and I desired you" Sesshomaru simply stated. "You are now my mate Kagome and you're coming with me to my palace" she looked up at Sesshomaru and started to cry once more._

_"What's wrong?" questioned Sesshomaru. "I don't want to Sesshomaru I want to stay with my friends" said Kagome. Sesshomaru growled fiercely "you are coming whether you like it or not". Kagome looked up at him scared "can I at least collect the rest of the jewel shards Sesshomaru" she asked. Her growled in disapproval "no you have three months, after that you are leaving with me". Kagome agreed as she and Sesshomaru dressed and went their separate ways. Sesshomaru returned to his fortress and Kagome retreated back to the camp._

**_..._**

After Kagome's virginity was forcedly taken by none other than Sesshomaru; he the demon lord awoke the next morning in his bed with no recollection of what happened. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples hoping to rid himself of his pounding headache. Sesshomaru thought to himself what happened last night, and how come I can't remember anything? He tried to remember, but all that did was make his headache worse. He groaned with frustration and went on to his usual tasks hoping he'll gain some memory of last night.

After her rape Kagome walked back to the camp and acted like nothing had happed. She was acting like usual, laughing, joking, and chatting with her friends; she may have been acting normal, but really on the inside she was freaking out. She was worried that she could be pregnant, what her mother would think, about Inuyasha's reaction when Sesshomaru arrives in three months. Now Kagome had to hide the fact that she was mated to Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. Since he had the keen eyes and smell of a dog she had to take extreme caution; because she noticed that not only did her powers increase dramatically, but her aura also changed. Since Inuyasha is part demon he sure as hell could since that. She also had the hide her bite marks of her neck from everyone, so that meant high collar shirts for a while and a lot of concealer.

As the day reached its ending Sesshomaru remembered the whole night. Main reason was because his beast had grown tired of Sesshomaru's curiosity and constant questions so he told Sesshomaru everything that had happened. Now Sesshomaru stood alone in his study talking to his beast. "Beast why did you do that to Kagome" Sesshomaru asked. 'Because I desired her' Sesshomaru's beast replied. Sesshomaru was furious, yes he desired her and had grown affections for her, but he was going to try to win her over and mate with her. "I didn't want it to be like this, I didn't want to force her to mate me" Sesshomaru said more to himself than to his beast. 'Well you have three months till she's yours, she will learn to love you' stated his beast. "Whatever you say beast but I don't expec—"Sesshomaru was cut off by a soft knock on the door. "Enter" said the demon lord that's when little Rin walked in.

The sun was close to setting and the group had decided to set up camp for the night. As soon as Kagome and Sango went off to bathe the rest stayed to start on dinner. That's when Inuyasha jumped down from the high branch in the tree and sat next to Mirouku. "Hey Mirouku have you noticed anything different about Kagome" Inuyasha asked the monk. "Yes I have, she seems to be acting more how can I say" "bitchy" Inuyasha interrupted with. "Maybe it's that time of the month" stated Mirouku as Inuyasha nodded in agreement "maybe". "I'm still a little sad that Shippou the pip squeak decided to stay with the old hag" said Inuyasha.

While the guys were conversing at the camp Kagome and Sango were talking at the springs. "Kagome you've been acting a little weird lately" said Sango. "Yeah I know, Sango I have something I have to tell you" Kagome looked down not able to face her friend. "Okay what do you have to tell me" Sango asked cautiously. Kagome broke down and started crying as she told Sango everything about Sesshomaru raping her. "Kagome didn't you like him" Sango asked. "Yes, but now I can't like anyone that could do that to someone" she said as she started to cry again. "So he's going to take you away from me in three months" Kagome just sat there and kept crying. "Sango can you help me convince Inuyasha to let me go home to check if I can go to my home, I need to go to the doctor and tell my mother".

When Sesshomaru said enter little Rin walked in and said "father I'm tired, can you take me to bed". Sesshomaru smiled at his adopted daughters' innocence he noticed that it was now night and he needed to rest also. When he picked her up she said "oh and father I have Kagome's necklace, can we take it to her tomorrow?" She said this as she pulled out a silver heart locket with the miko's name on it. "I found it in the palace" Sesshomaru looked at the locket and said "sure Rin we will see Kagome tomorrow morning". Mentally he smiled to himself as he prepared for tomorrows journey to see his mate.

At the camp when the girls returned everyone ate their dinner. After a while they all started to share stories. When they all got tired Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag and Mirouku and Sango cuddled on Kilala, and like usual Inuyasha went up in a tree. They'll need all the sleep they could get for what was coming tomorrow.

**Oh my god this chapter took me a while, but I think I finally got it. I don't think its that good,but I guess we will find out. Please comment and criticize on anything I need to work on. Thanks ya'll are amazing so I guess bye till next time.**

** -writingELF **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello people so sorry this took so long, but there's been A LOT of drama. So I've been very distracted anyway hi I'm writingELF. Thank you for at least looking at my story. I thank all those that liked and those that criticized my story. Anyway enough of me stalling let get on with the story, shall we?**

When the group woke they packed up and went on their way in search for more jewel shards. "Inuyasha another one over there" said Kagome as she pointed in the direction of another jewel shard. While Inuyasha took care of that Kagome sensed a strong demonic aura heading their way and she froze. Mirouku and Sango paused their walking when they realized Kagome wasn't walking behind them anymore. "Kagome what's wrong" Sango asked.

"I feel a very powerful demonic aura coming this way" Mirouku said. 'It can't be three months already, so what is Sesshomaru doing here' Kagome asked herself as she felt his aura closing in on them. Inuyasha crashed through the trees as Sesshomaru appeared in front of Kagome. "Kagome come with me we have to talk" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and pushed her behind him, "The hell you are, leave Kagome alone" Inuyasha screamed in the demon lord's face.

Sesshomaru just scoffed and said "little brother me and lady Kagome have to talk about matters that has nothing to do with you". Before Inuyasha could say anything back Kagome interrupted "guys please don't fight; not now". "Fine" both guys grumpily said simultaneously. Before Kagome could lecture the guys anymore she heard a child scream out her name. She smiled when she realized it was Rin, Sesshomaru's adopted daughter.

She giggled a little when Rin jumped in her arms "well hi Rin it's been a while" Kagome said. "I know lady Kagome I missed you" Rin said as she hugged Kagome harder. Behind them Sesshomaru was silently watching his daughter and his mate. He couldn't help, but think about how great a mother she would be to the children he would give her. Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome asked "so Sesshomaru what do we have to talk about".

"Yea Sesshomaru what do you have to talk to Kagome about" Inuyasha questioned teasingly. Ignoring Inuyasha Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear so no one could hear. "So we can talk about us" he said in a hushed tone that made Kagome shiver with pleasure. "Okay" Kagome said breathlessly; Inuyasha tried to protest, but Sesshomaru's growl hushed him. Kagome placed Rin in Sango hands "take care of her" Kagome said.

After Rin was in Sango's arms Kagome followed Sesshomaru in a clearing deep in the forest. Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru "what do you want to talk about" she asked. Sesshomaru got close and kissed her neck "I want you to come back with me Kagome" he said. Kagome moaned "Sesshomaru what about our three month deal" Kagome said breathlessly. Sesshomaru got closer when Kagome looked up at him she got lost in into his golden eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, Kagome kissed him back.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood there in the clearing kissing each other passionately. When they parted they were both breathing hard "well if I can't take you back with me, can I at least have you for tonight?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "Sesshomaru I can't, what about the others?" she said. "They will be fine without us for a couple maybe a few hours" Sesshomaru said. "No Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she turned her back to him started to walk her way back to the group.

He grabbed her by her arm "where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Far away from you Sesshomaru" Kagome said while struggling to break the grip he had on her arm. The demon lord growled and she stopped her futile attempts to break his hold, "Kagome don't walk away I know that you desire me". Kagome started to struggle again "I could never desire someone like you" she said. "Oh really well tell me why I can smell your arousal" Sesshomaru said and Kagome stopped struggling. That caught her off guard "I um I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered.

He smiled at her innocence "okay since you don't want to, I won't make you" he said and received a surprised look from Kagome. "You're not?" she question "no I won't, and I think this belongs to you" he said as he pulled out a heart shaped locket. She smiled at him and said "you found it". "Well actually Rin found it" Kagome jumped in Sesshomaru's arms and thanked him for bringing back her necklace. Sesshomaru chuckled and placed her back on the ground.

His hand caressed her cheek gently "Kagome" he said. Kagome looked up at him "what Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru took a deep breath "I love you". When he uttered those three words Kagome looked at him with shock and disbelief. "You love me?" she questioned "yes Kagome, I love you" he answered. "Then tell me why did you rape me" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru took another deep breath "Kagome I didn't mean to I wanted to have your love and wait to ask, but my beast had other plans; Kagome I'm sorry" Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome started to tear up "thank you Sesshomaru for the apology" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug. As she cried onto his chest he growled, but instead of the usual deadly growl this one was comforting almost like a purr. She seized her crying and stepped closer to him nuzzling his chest. "Kagome I have a question, do you love me back" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped out of his arms and looked at him with sad eyes "no Sesshomaru I don't" she said.

"It's ok I'll somehow I'll earn your love" Sesshomaru said as he stepped closer and kissed her forehead. "You can try let's go find the others" said Kagome. "Okay but remember as soon as the three months you come back with me and" he started to say, but Kagome cut him off. "I already know and I'll stay there with you at your palace and be your mate" she said.

"Good you get it" he said jokingly. Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru and rolled her eyes "whatever Sesshomaru let's get back to the others now" she said. Kagome grabbed his clawed hand and pulled him in the direction they came. Unknowingly to them Inuyasha sat there in a tree listening to their whole conversation. He rushed across tree tops in the direction of the group in order to beat Kagome and Sesshomaru there.

**Hey guy's sooo…how was the chapter? Please comment and tell me. Again I'm so sorry on the wait and that this took me so long. Well peace and love bye again for now.**

**writingELF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this is writing and I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT A LOT OFF DRAMA SOOO ANYWAY LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY. **

Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking back to the others. Sure Sesshomaru could've probably ran them back to the group in under a minute, but they wanted more time to talk. Only because this would probably be their only chance to do so. While they were walking Kagome started to wonder how Sesshomaru could smell her arousal. She already knew he was a Tai youkia, but the concealment spell she used to conceal her aura and her scent was very powerful.

It wasn't possible for any demon, not even Sesshomaru to smell her or sense her. After hours of talking and getting to know each other they were near the others. When they got close enough to hear them talking Kagome finally asked the question that has been bothering her the whole time. "Sesshomaru I concealed my scent, so how come you could smell my arousal earlier?" she asked. He smiled at her "since we are mated you can't completely conceal your scent from me" he explained to her.

She sighed with relief she thought that the concealment spell faltered and every demon could smell the scent of their mating. She was even more relieved when she realized that Inuyasha couldn't smell her changed scent or sense her aura. Kagome stopped walking and Sesshomaru stopped as well and looked back at her with one raised brow. "Sesshomaru can you sense my aura as well?" she questioned; his smiled showing his white teeth and fangs. "Well Kagome yes I can, I used that to track you down" he said smiling.

Kagome smiled as she stepped closer to him "you used my necklace as an excuse to see me" she whispered in his ear. He shuddered at the feel of her hot breath on his ear "Kagome I would be careful of what you do I could fuck you right now if I wanted to" he said. Kagome smiled and asked "what if I wanted you to fuck me?" her voice was barely above a whisper; Sesshomaru could smell the sweet and spicy scent of her arousal. He growled pleased "let's go then" he leaned down a tried to kiss her, but she covered his mouth. She smiled a sexy smile and said"nope you don't get to have it you have to earn".

He removed her hand away from his mouth and pulled her close. She struggled to get out of his arms, but she stopped when he growled low and dangerous in her ear. "Kagome sooner or later you'll give in to me" she giggled and said "in your dreams puppy". He looked at her "puppy?" he bite her softly on her lip "I'm no puppy, I'm a dog". She giggled and gave him a quick kiss "well come on puppy let's go to the group now".

Kagome and Sesshomaru gained some distance before they stepped into the camp. Kagome walked in first "hey guy's" Kagome said to everyone. She received a greeting back from everyone except from Inuyasha; he just sat there on the ground staring with a blank look. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked confused at his silence. "We don't know he's been sitting there quiet and waiting for you two to come back" Mirouku told her. Then Sesshomaru walked in the camp Inuyasha got up and tried to attack, but Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat. Kagome and the others rushed to the brothers and tried to get Sesshomaru to release Inuyasha's neck. When Inuyasha was released he tried to attack again, but Mirouku blocked him and held him back. Everyone was curious about Inuyasha's sudden anger "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Sango asked. He struggled against Mirouku's hold "that bastard raped and marked Kagome" he screamed.

**Well you guys everyone knows now there's no secret. And im sorry this took long to upload my computer has been messing up. Bye again for now.**

**~writingELF **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear, readers

Hi guys I'm sorry for not writing. I somehow got a virus on my computer and I had to wait what felt like forever for it to get fixed. Now it's fixed and ready for use. So I'm going to continue the story from where I left off. Give me about a couple of weeks I should have the next chapter done by then.

3, WritingELF


End file.
